


beginning of the unknown

by Rethira



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: snippets of adam and eve





	1. the same

**Author's Note:**

> xpost of various tumblr things
> 
> first prompt from shannon: exploring bodies

eve is different from adam. though he was created from adam, and functionally identical in all respects, differences remain - black tattoos scrawl up his arm. he smiles and laughs, and looks at adam as adam can never _quite_ look at eve

(it is something possessive, adoring, demanding)

these differences are all born from one thing; he was created _from_ adam. eve is younger, though only by a few moments, and so he is different from adam

he leans into adam’s touch. he seeks adam out, curling by his leg or against his back, resting his head in adam’s lap if he can. he _wants_ adam to touch him - his eyes flutter and he trembles when adam strokes his back

and adam can’t look away

eve should be the same as him. he should. and yet


	2. dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon: hi could i request nier automata adam eve prompt touch starved?? or maybe somehow after ending E their data is restored or rebuilt because they deserve to get a happy ending too

eve wakes up slowly. he feels completely relaxed. everything is all right. there is nothing wrong in eve’s world. he is safe, and content, and there is no reason for him to look around

he begins to remember things in bits and pieces. brother. playing. reading, eating. brother. brother. blood, brother’s blood and eve starts with _pain_ , so much pain, _brother_ -

“shh,” and there’s a hand stroking eve’s head, gently combing through his hair, “don’t worry, eve”

a shudder passes through eve. he’d know brother’s voice anywhere. eve leans into brother’s hand, clutches at what must be brother’s leg. brother is here. brother is with him

brother pets eve’s head, and murmurs, “go back to sleep, eve. i’ll be here when you wake up”

(eve sleeps happily in his brother's arms; he's smiling)


	3. human roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon: eve and adam visiting the amusement park the first time , i'm sure eve will love to play there <3 !

the machines in the amusement park are _weird_. they just keep singing, but adam smiles when they get close enough to hear, so eve kind of likes it. some of the machines tell them not to go to the theatre - “a scary lady lives there,” a small machine says. it has a balloon tied to its arm

brother looks interested in it, like maybe he _wants_ to go and see the scary lady - eve tugs on adam’s arm and says, “brother look,” pointing to the thing running around on raised rails

“humans called that a ‘rollercoaster,’” adam tells eve, like its name really matters to eve. “humans rode them for fun”

“so it’ll be fun?” eve asks, because brother likes doing things humans did, and eve wants to do things with adam (always)

“yes,” adam says decisively, so they go and ride it, and eve finds it is fun (but only because adam is riding it with him)


	4. but why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon: Eve finds out the hard way that playground equipment was never designed for people his size

the swings are already broken long before eve sits on them - the chains are rusted and the metal warped, but eve tries anyway. the seat isn’t really big enough, and adam’s digging around in the sand so eve can’t ask him to push him. still, eve manages a couple of tenative swings and- starts to maybe feel the very beginnings of _why_ humans liked these things

(the air rushing past his face, adam looking up at him and smiling)

but then there’s an ominous creak and suddenly the swingset collapses in on itself, and eve is falling and-

“ow,” eve says. adam’s leaning over him and looks _worried_ and that makes eve feel even worse. his head hurts. his legs hurt. “brother, it hurts”

adam touches eve’s head, and his fingers come away red

“it hurts,” eve repeats, and his face is _wet_ and his voice sounds strange, and his head hurts and his legs hurt, and adam is touching his face, murmuring something and, “it hurts, brother”

“i know,” adam says, “of course it does. here,” he says, “let me kiss it better.” he leans down and his lips just brush slightly against where it hurts on eve’s head. adam smiles and he asks, “better?”

eve sniffs, and wraps his arms around adam’s waist. “a little,” he mumbles, but really, it’s a lot


	5. favourite game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from schalakitty: Which game is Eve the *most* excited to play with Adam?

Eve’s been waiting patiently. He’s finished reading, and eating plant matter ( _apples_ ), and he’s even wearing the clothes Adam asked him to. And- and he doesn’t even _mind_ that Adam’s still reading, his new (unnecessary) glasses slipping down his nose, because Eve can just watch Adam while he waits.

(it’s not his favourite thing, because… adam’s not paying attention to him, and something in eve aches at that, but adam is adam is adam, and even when he’s not looking at eve, eve will always be looking at him)

And then Adam closes his book and puts it on the table. “You’ve been very good, Eve,” he says, “I think we should play now.”

Eve trembles with excitement. “Okay, Brother! What do you want to play?”

Adam shrugs. “Hm. You can choose today, Eve. Pick whatever you want to play most.”

And Eve’s _ready_ to answer, desperate for it except- except he doesn’t _have_ an answer. It’s- it’s not the game that matters, it’s _Adam_. It’s always _Adam_.

“C-can’t we just play whatever you want to play?” Eve asks.

Adam smiles, like he knows exactly what Eve’s thinking - and Eve _wants_ him to know, wants Adam to come inside him and see everything that is _Eve_ \- and says, “Of course we can. Come here.”


	6. getting dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked for more adam/eve and who am i to deny them

“We,” Adam announces, “are going to acquire ‘clothes.’”

Eve wrinkles his nose. “I thought we were going to play.”

Adam smiles at him. “Humans played a game called ‘dressing-up,’” he says, and Eve nods. Humans played a lot of games. Some of them are more fun than others, but Eve’s happy to play all of them with Brother.

Dressing-up turns out to be one of the not so much fun games; Adam takes him to one of the human places, and gets Eve to stand in front of a mirror, and put different pieces of cloth on his legs. It’s not very interesting, but then Adam starts to do the same and-

“I like those ones,” Eve says, staring at Brother in his new _trousers_. They look a lot like Eve’s, but also different. For some reason, Eve wants to keep looking at the point where Adam’s skin disappears under the cloth.

Adam looks at himself in the mirror, and at Eve. “Yes,” he says, after a moment or two, and Eve’s chest feels _warm_.

“Hey,” Eve tries, “can we go and play something else now?”

And Eve _knows_ that Adam’s just indulging him but he still feels so _happy_ when Adam pats his head and murmurs, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adam: i found a pair of gloves. we should wear one each  
> eve: ok brother!


End file.
